Playette Handbook of Ettique
by Lady Saiyasha
Summary: Mistuke,Sango and Kagome has had it with being broken,batterd and embarrased from giving their hearts away only for them to be returned in peices.Well enough is enough.Let the games begin


Playettes handbook of ettique

Prologue

"Cheers!"A clinking of glasses could be heard as three women sat at a table their eyes shining with mirth."I cant believe we did that "stated a woman her brown eyes shining brightly as she flicked her long black hair over her shoulder, her bangles clinking together in the process as she looked around the table at her friends."Well that fucker deserved it I say stated a woman with blue black hair her eyes sparkling with mischief as she raised her glass in salute to their victory."Were we right in doing this?"Stated the last one her bangs covering her eyes. She stood up her eyes wary at the looks the other two were giving her."When we wrote that..that thing, we wrote it out of anger. Now look at what we have we become..we have become what we said we wouldn't we wrote it so no woman would have to go through what we did, angst, betrayl,withdrawl, self stupidity."She shook her head before sitting back down and sighing before throwing a book on the table."This book does not pertain to all men and we must remember that you guys,although I have to admit though"She smirked."When he cried those tears,I thought I was going to kill over."She raised her glass once more before giving a full blown smile."To the Playette book of Etiquette."

Chapter 1:Never fall for sweet talk

Mistuke sighed for the thirteenth time that day as she began to access herself in the mirror in her bra and stood 5'9 with black hair that fell slightly past her shoulders,she was the color of the smoothest chocolate,her eyes was the color of honey,but were hidden behind her bangs and glasses ,She had a ample bosom in which she hid behind baggy shirts and pants."She shook her head and slid on her usual attire,a long black skirt with a black sweater before walking out of her room and out of the front door of her began the ten minute walk to school,as she got there she took in a deep breath before walking in and trying to make it to the steps quickly."Hey weirdo watch where your going.''Called someone as Mistuke bumped into him"I-I am terribly sorry"she stuttered while looking away her eyes looking around for some type of escape."Hell yeah you better be girl, but you know what, you can pay me back with your body."He smirked. Mistuke groaned in disgust before pushing him off and running into the building, full force. She should have been use to it by now the disturbing comments, from disgusting guys, she knew none of them truly cared about the real her, it seemed school was only about money ,sex ,drugs and who was the top dog and she didn't have either. She swerved around a boy holding bundles of paper before, stopping at her locker and opening it to pull out her class books. She turned around only to come face to face with the boy she had ran away from earlier. She stared at him, only for him to stare back."Hey I'm sorry about the comment I made earlier,I was just kidding,but the name's Koga."He stated bit back a comment, she knew very damn well who he was,girls gushed over his electric blue eyes,his long black hair that seemed to be made of the finest silk,his skin which was browned from playing on many of the sports team at Shikon High,The future Ceo of Wolveria Technologies,and also one of the biggest players at the was said that one smile from him could make even the most cold hearted woman melt into goo,and personally Mistuke like her solid form just fine."I-It's fine really."She stuttered feeling the glares of people,mostly girls."Well if you like,Id love to make it up with you,mm do you have to go straight home after school?''Mistuke shook her head slowly."Koga gave her a heart warming smile."Meet me at the flagpole after school.I will take you somewhere nice okay?"Mistuke just shook her head in understanding."Good see you there"Koga waved and walked away towards his group of friends which consisted of the other jocks and popular people of shikon let out a breath she didn't know she had been heart then started to run to class and sat down right before the bell rung."Why would he talk to me,I know Im not His type so why me?I mean….."Mistuke shook her head and started to listen to the lecture.

As the day went by fast Mistuke stood up and stretched glad that the last class was over. She walked out of the building and stood next to the flagpole, her arms wrapped around her as the wind blew,it making Goosebumps appear on her closed her eyes and started to let her mind wonder back to the events that happened that morning her mind replaying over the scene with Koga countless question why me still plagueing her opened her eyes as she heard footsteps walking towards was greeted by the sight of Koga peering down at her which caused her to jump."Have you been waiting long?"He asked her."N-no I just..I just got here?"Koga nodded before grabbing Mistuke elbow gently and leading her towards a Black sleek Jaquar."Y-your car is pretty"Mistuke shyly said before looking up at Koga who only shrugged."I guess but I prefer the color red but that damn mutt Inuyasha took it opened up her car door,in which Mistuke sat down,before shutting it and getting in."Hey Koga,you really don't have to do this,I mean you could just drop me off at only looked at her, before smiling."Nope that wouldn't be right,I mean look,I know we jocks as most people like to put it,can be mean at times,and a little bit unruly,But we do have our I have been wanting to talk to you for a long time.I have always seen you in the hallway..but just now got up the courage to talk to you"Mistuke heart seemed to beat faster at those words."W-Well now you I mean you still do not have to do this,I was perfectly fine with your looked at her and gave her puppy eyes as he started the car."Are you just saying that because you think that Im going to embarrass you?"He pulled away from the curb and started to drive before looking back at her."No of course not!''I mean usually your type of people have much better things to do then,hang with people like me."Koga's eye brow lifted in curiosity."My type?People like you?"He sighed."N-no don't get it wrong.I am not insulting you it's just…Everyone knows the status quo at school, Jocks ,cheerleaders and preps at the top of the pyramid, suck ups and scene kids and the middle and the bottom is only consistant of people that do not fit into any group and I am one of them,although I don't truly care because that's what not what I am here for."Koga let out a laugh before shaking his head in one of a kind do you know that Mistuke?Koga then pulled into the parking lot of a Chinese restaurant by the name of Foo Dawg (I couldn't resist .) She opened the car door and got out only for Koga to grab her hand and walk resturaunt held a calming aura about it while the tables were a nice brown mahogney color with red heart shaped backed sat down at one while Koga proceeded to sit in the chair next to her."S-so why are you doing this?"She looked down at the table smirked before grabbing her chin and making her look at him."For starters.I am doing this because I have liked you since you first entered Shikon your not like other since I first noticed you in Biology class,I have never seen you do anything unladylike.I have never seen you come to school in ill fitting bullshit that should be worn by a 5 year old,I have never seen you even remotely say anything the way which is a good thing in my though your shy your always helping also the sweetest thing smiled"So does that answer your question.?Mistuke heart seemed to want to burst out of her chest with in her life had she heard any endearing words by any bit her bottom lip and was happy when the waiter finally came over to ask them what their orders giving it to the waitress she started to avert her eyes to anywhere but Koga."Mistuke?Can I kiss you?"He asked uncertain of her reply."Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second."I-I don't know c-can you?She replied before placing her hands in her slowly brought his face to hers and placed a butterfly kiss on her lips parted in a o like shape,before she grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him down for another lips crushed against each other,only for Koga's tongue to trace Mistuke' brought forth a moan from her took the chance and stuck his tongue into her mouth and fought with hers for could feel her body heat up and wetness pool between her legs only for her to push him away,gasping for breath.''What am I doing?She thought to herself as she looked at him his shirt rumpled from where she grabbed him."I have to go"She hurriedly got up and walked out of the the restaurant,Her heart still beating with every step she took."Have I gone mad?He is one of the top players in the school..I …what was I thinking?She put her hand over her heart and took in deep gulps of air."I …I think….Im falling in love…

TO BE CONTINUED

Ello loves this is Lady saiyasha with another I know some of you guys are like,Hey you were is our 4-5th chapter of Inudemon.I sorta lost inspiration for that one but I promise you when it comes back I will write you an epic like chapter 4k maybe 5 or 6k of wording,not a least bit of back to what I was new story I am creating is one in which the Inuyasha genre has never seen.I got sick of seeing the Inuyasha is leaving me for Kikyo mess and Sesshomaru is taking kagome from Inuyasha I just decided to try something story will feature some of my own as characters of course hence the for those of you who have any Ideas I am an open pairing are going to be iffy with because why be with the same every chapter will have a new with the name of the story or the um I forgot the word for it but oh story is about heartbreak through being likely it will be about the next two chapters will be about Kagome and Rin will be in it I will leave up to you guys.I really don't this rules that will come about in the story will actually come from the real world rules of being a in girl you guys know some rules that I may not have down in the next chapters.I will be delighted to hear about would be truly I am not the type of author who will tell you,if you do not give me reviews I wont that wouldn't make me a good would mean that I don't think I am a good author.I write this because I love writing not because I need everyones attention to know I am a good author.I may not be the best but I am good. Well ta-ta for now Lady Saiyasha


End file.
